The proposed Salk Microarray core overcomes limitations of the Illumina microarray system, in that currently there are only arrays available for human and mouse gene expression analysis. Thus, to enable global gene expression analysis for other model organisms used in the neurosciences, as well as a variety of microarray approaches beyond gene expression assays^ a satellite core facility at the Salk will provide Affymetrix-based array analysis. The Salk facility is currently a core in their Cancer Center, and increasing its capacity will provide previously unavailable access to La Jolla area neuroscientists. The Salk Microarray facility, begun in 1999, has also evolved, first making in-house spotted arrays and then later adding the Affymetrix platform for manufactured arrays. While Affymetrix arrays have become the predominant approach for analysis of gene expression in the Salk core, an active effort and capacity for custom printing of spotted arrays and their analysis has been maintained in this facility. The Salk facility also provides service and training for real-time PCR analysis.